


The (Dog Door Is The) Way To My Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my cat accidentally got through your dog door Whoops sorry" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Dog Door Is The) Way To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know Penmy is a dog but shush she's a cat now

Pete woke up to the sounds of hell, also known as his dog barking and...a cat's hissing - apparently.

He staggered out into his living room to see a fluffy dark brown and tan cat sitting on the back of his sofa, hissing at his bulldog, Hemingway. Pete chuckled and picked the cat up and held it close to his chest, scratching it's head. That probably wasn't his best move but hey, it was nine in the morning on a Saturday and he was tired. The cat purred happily and rubbed it's head against the bleach blonde's hand, as Hemingway watched with a look of utter betrayal on his face. Pete leaned down to scratch behind his dog's ears, but the cat in his arms hissed so he straightened back up.

"Now who are you?" He cooed at the cat, almost as if it would actually answer him.

Just then there was the loud sound of his door bell ringing and Hemingway running the three feet towards the front door to bark at whoever was there. He then ran through the dog door that was for some reason in the front door of an apartment building (who was Pete to question his strange landlord?) and Pete heard a laugh that made his heart melt. He quickly tried to sort out his hair as best as he could before opening the door. It was then he realized he was only wearing a pair of light grey cotton boxers. Well, so much for first impressions.

"Hey um," the guy behind the door said. He was fully dressed in freaking Batman pajamas and had a hand running through his reddish blonde hair. He then smiled slightly and used that hand to wave at Pete as Hemingway sprinted behind the bleach blonde and jumped onto his couch. "Have you seen a cat? She's uh like dark brown and - oh she's sitting in your arms."

"Yeah," Pete laughed. "Yours I'm assuming?"

"Nope, she's Joe's," the man told him. _Joe, aw, he has a boyfriend. Fuck that, there go my chances,_ Pete thought. "He's my roommate. Kind of a prick but he's my best friend so I guess I love him. Except when he send me to scour the building for his cat at nine am." _HELL YES HE'S SINGLE. maybe..._ Pete thought but just laughed and went to hand the guy his cat when the man seemed to realize something. "Holy smokes! You're holding her!"

"Um...yeah?" Pete questioned.

"That just proves my theory about this hell cat!" The other man shrieks. "Can you come to my apartment for like two minutes to help me prove a point to me friend?"

"Sure uh..."

"Patrick," the guy told him with a faint red tint to his cheeks.

"Well Patrick I'm Pete and I'm not wearing any pants," Pete told him.

Patrick looked down and blushed harder before looking back up, at Pete's faces, gaping, unsure of what to do. Pete just laughed and tried to hand him the cat, but the other man refused so he set it on the ground. She then went and rubbed at his ankles, before he walked off towards his room. Once his back was turned he heard the cat hiss and Patrick, and Patrick hiss right back. Pete grinned and stifled a giggle at this impossibly adorable guy. "So how old are you?" Pete called from his bedroom as he grabbed a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. "Cuz you look like sixteen at most."

Patrick laughed and replied, "I get that a lot, but I'm actually seventeen, God!" he huffed. Pete's expression turned into that of utter horror before Patrick burst out giggling. "I'm just kidding dude, I only said that because I saw you checking me out and wanted to scare you a bit. I wish I could've seen your expression! Anyway, I'm twenty-three."

"That was cruel and unusual punishment," Pete deadpanned, returning to the living room shirtless, since he definitely saw Patrick checking him out (he also may or may not have chosen to wear his pajama pants that were extremely low-waisted and showed off his bat-heart tattoo perfectly). Patrick visibly gulped before Pete picked up the cat again and followed Patrick to his apartment, which was coincidentally across the hall.

"Hey Trohman!" Patrick shrieked at the top of his lungs. There was a crash, followed by a groan, before a guy with extremely curly hair containing a pink streak emerged from the hallway.

"What the fuck Stump?" The dude grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I HAVE PROOF!" Patrick grinned triumphantly. Joe looked passed him to Pete, who was holding his cat.

"Some shirtless dude is holding Penny. What's your point?"

"She is demon spawn who hates me but looooves everyone else," Patrick grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Total demon spawn," Joe laughed. At that exact moment Penny had decided to rub her head against Pete's chest.

"Just take your fucking cat," Patrick growled. Pete and Joe both laughed as Pete handed him the cat. "I'll walk you back to your apartment I guess," Patrick sighed. Joe wolf whistled as the two left the apartment.

"I don't think that went how you wanted it to," Pete chuckled.

"Well I met my hot neighbor because of it," Patrick said. His eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he muttered, removing his hand. Pete grinned and leaned forward to kiss his reddening cheek.

"If you ever want to go on a date sometime, you know where to find me," Pete smirked, before returning to his apartment, silently thanking that stupid cat.

Patrick returned to his apartment, thinking that maybe, that cat didn't hate him after all.


End file.
